


Let It Be

by smilingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Party, alchohol, self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingdestiel/pseuds/smilingdestiel
Summary: Cas gets pummeled for being gay, and Dean helps him get cleaned up.





	Let It Be

Castiel was completely and utterly heartbroken. He had to go to high school day after day and see Dean with his girlfriend, Jo. He looked so happy and seemed so happy that it broke Cas' heart. He loved seeing Dean so happy, but not if it wasn't with him. Castiel knew that that made him selfish, but he didn't really care anymore. He was in love with Dean, and although Dean was openly bisexual, Cas was insecure enough to believe that Dean would never fall for his lifetime best friend.  
Little did Cas know, Dean was in love with Cas as well. Dean coped with his love differently though; sleeping around and getting into relationships that distracted him from Cas. Dean, being even more insecure than Cas, told himself time and time again that it would never happen; Cas would never feel the same way and Dean had to accept that. Even if accepting that was through alcohol and sex.  
Cas sat on the staircase of a too big of a house, watching teenagers get wasted and embarrass themselves at an attempt to dance. It made Cas chuckle to himself as he downed the rest of his beer. Charlie, one of Cas' best friends dragged him here for free beer and dancing, but all Cas had gotten was a beer and the great advantage of getting to see Jo and Dean grinding together as they swayed to the music. It made his blood curl, as a knot of jealousy ate at the bottom of his belly. He quickly looked away, walking quickly to the kitchen for some shots. He joined in a game for body shots, as a random girl drank shots off of him, and everyone cheered around them. His shirt was trashed and thrown somewhere in the dining room, leaving his abs in a great view as he stumbled into a different room to take some Jell-O shots. Drunk girls and boys stared at his abs, talking obnoxiously loud in a lame attempt to whisper. Not many girls were staring, seen as he was openly gay, but if they were drunk enough, they were needy enough. He took a couple of Jell-O shots, smiling satisfactorily as they slid down his throat.   
Before Cas knew what hit him, a senior rammed into him, knocking him into the wall harshly.   
"Watch where you're going, fag," he shot at Cas, laughing to his buddies that stood behind him. Anger shot through Cas, probably boosted from the alcohol, but Cas didn't care.  
"Haha, that's so funny. Get it, everyone, it's because I'm gay!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, as everyone's attention was brought to him.   
"You're disgusting. You think you're hot shit, just because you're gay, and last time I checked, people who talk back, get sucker punched," he laughed, cracking his knuckles, as if he was the bully in a drama show or some shit.   
"Last time I checked, it's kind of frowned upon to be a homophobic assbutt," Cas shot back, taking a step forward, and almost tripping on his own feet. He saw a fist come into his view, as sharp pain spread through his jaw. He felt a tooth scrape against the inside of his cheek, cutting it as blood spilling out over his bottom lip. Cas somehow managed to stay on his feet, as he depended on the wall behind him for support. Another fist came up to hit him higher in the face, pain blossoming around his eye. This time, his knees let out below him, and he fell to the ground, pain all over his face. Cas smiled with blood between his teeth as he thanked the alcohol for taking the edge off, his eyes teetering closed.  
"Cas!" a familiar voice yelled in panic, as a hand came up to his shoulder to shake violently. Cas' eyes squinted open slightly, to see a blurry Dean above him, anger in his eyes.  
"Oh look, it's okay everyone! His boyfriend is here to take care of him now!" the senior jeered, seeming as if he was trying to start another fight.  
"Shut the fuck up, Benny," Dean growled between gritted teeth. He grabbed Cas by the hands, pulling him into a standing position, gripping one hand around Cas' waist and pulling Cas' arm around Dean's shoulders to get him out of the house. Cas just slumped down, knees falling forwards.   
"Come on, Cas," Dean insisted. He sighed, slapping Cas' face in an attempt to make him a little bit more conscious. His eyes started to slowly opening, more blood spilling out of his mouth and onto his naked torso from the impact of the slap. He groaned as pain shot through his eye and jaw.   
"I know, I know. I just need you to walk for me okay, Cas? For me, please," Dean begged, and a couple seconds later, Cas' legs were moving forward, helping them get out of the party and walk towards the Impala.   
"Luckily, I didn't have much to drink, so imma take you to my house for the night," Dean whispered against Cas' ear. Dean was suddenly glad that his father was out of town for work this week.  
Dean carefully helped Cas into the Impala, walking back to the driver's side as he got in, putting the car into gear, and driving down the street.  
Cas lazily placed a hand on Dean's arm, eyes still half closed. "You're so good to me, Dean. I don' deserve you," he confessed. Dean didn't argue seen as Cas continued falling in and out of consciousness, as he traced his thumb in circles on Cas' hand reassuringly. When they finally arrived to Dean's house, he went to the passenger side door to see that Cas was unconscious. Dean was glad he worked out so much as he picked up Cas into his arms like a baby, carrying him inside of the house. He carried Cas upstairs into his bedroom, leaving for a minute to grab a glass of water, a wet wash cloth, and to check that Sammy was asleep. Cas' head was set carefully on the pillows as Dean brought the wet wash cloth to his mouth to clean of the drying blood. There was still blood on his teeth and in his mouth, but he would have to fix that with Cas' help. He saw that a bruise was blossoming around Cas' eye, but it didn't look too bad. He had to admit, Cas looked beautiful while he slept. Of course he had seen Cas sleep over the years of sleepovers, but his naked torso added to it. Dean looked away. He shouldn't think of Cas like this while he was unconscious. He pulled a chair up to his bed, sitting down and waiting for Cas to wake up. His eyelids threatened him into sleep, but he resisted it. He had to wait for Cas to wake up to make sure he would be okay sleeping here, and that he was okay in general. He waited for what seemed like forever, his head laying in his hands when he heard Cas' voice.   
"Heya, Dean," he said, smiling softly, but then stopping when pain spread across his face, and he groaned in pain. Dean was surprised that Cas would use the context of 'heya', but then understood when he realized Cas was still pretty drunk. Cas looked around the room impatiently, then looking at Dean quickly.   
"Needa brush my teeth," Cas muttered, cringing as he licked his teeth. Dean moved his hands out of the way so Cas could kick his legs over the bed and stand up. He attempted to start walking, but quickly tripped over his own feet and fell back on to the bed and went into a giggling fit. Dean grabbed Cas' hands, and pulled him back up, putting a hand on his waist to help him walk to the bathroom.  
"Touchy, touchy," Cas whispered in Dean's ear, his bottom lip brushing past the shell of his ear. Dean shuddered, and manned up and continued walking Cas to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, he leaned Cas against the wall so he wouldn't fall again, as he kneeled down to grab Cas a spare toothbrush and toothpaste. He stood up and turned to face Cas, finding him only a few inches from Dean. Cas looked down to Dean's lips and then back up to his eyes when Dean cleared his throat.  
"H-here you go," Dean stuttered. He tried to think of Cas only as his best friend with all of the things Cas was doing. He was drunk so he obviously wasn't thinking straight. Cas started to brush his teeth, spitting out dried blood, the water in the sink a light pink. Cas looked at it in disgust, putting down his toothbrush down and taking a panicked step backwards, tripping on the short carpet. He fell back into Dean's arm as he held him safely in his arms.  
"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked urgently, wondering what freaked him out so much. Cas was pushed right into Dean's chest, clawing at his arms for balance.  
"I-I-nothin'," Cas lied, looking away from the sink as he started to calm down.  
"Cas, come on, what is it?"  
"Jus' been havin' some nightmares. 'S nothin'," he confessed. He stepped out of Dean's arms, rinsing off the toothbrush, looking away as blood came out. He started to walk away, shoulder bumping hard into the wall as he fell off balance again. Dean caught him again, and helped him to the bedroom.   
"I'll just sleep on the chair so you can get your sleep," Dean said as he placed Cas onto the bed.  
"Don' be stupid. I'll sleep jus' fine with you nex' to me," he said, scooting over to make room for Dean.   
"No, it's fine-"   
"Dean," Cas practically growled in his deep, raspy voice. That voice did things to Dean that he did not want to admit. He gave up, taking off his coat and scooting under the covers next to Cas. The only light on in the room was the lamp next to Dean, lighting up one side of Cas.  
"D'you love her?" Cas murmured as he turned to Dean. His eyes looked curious, and his eyebrow furrowed together in thought.  
"What?" Dean asked in confusion.  
"Jo," Cas asked, not wanting to repeat himself for Dean's understanding. He didn't know what made him ask that, but he suddenly needed to know the answer.  
"I mean we just started dating-"   
"Dean," Cas impatiently said. He wanted to know the answer, not a sidetracked answer.  
"I-no, I don't love her," Dean confessed looking Cas in the eyes to try to find out what brought this up. Cas nodded, looking up to the ceiling in understanding. A satisfactory feeling filled the pit of his stomach, as he looked over to his side table, grabbing at the clock that faced away. He missed, rolling over and falling harshly onto the ground, letting out a pained groan. Dean quickly ran over to his side, helping him stand up, as Cas clung to him, suddenly giggling to himself. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, laughing about who knows what.   
"I don't deserve you, Dean. You're too good to me," he confessed shyly, putting his arms around Dean in an embrace.  
"You're wrong, you do deserve it," Dean reassured him, pulling away from the hug and yawning. "Come on, let's get you into bed," he said before Cas could argue against him. Cas let go of Dean, falling backwards into the bed swiftly and laughing to himself once more. Dean returned to his side of the bed, getting into the covers once more, as Cas cuddled into his side.   
"Love you, Dean," Cas confessed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean's neck. He felt safe there, with Dean.  
"Love you too, Cas," Dean smiled. He assumed Cas had just meant it in a best friend way and kept it that way, after all they were always there for each other. Through everything.  
"No, Dean. I mean I love you," Cas pulled back, looking up to Dean oddly. Dean was confused. He had to mean in it in a friendly way, right? He had to, Cas couldn't have felt the same way Dean had. He returned his head to Dean's neck, sighing contently.   
"'Night, Dean," Cas muttered before his breathing slowed down and he fell asleep. Dean's thoughts clouded the words, as he felt his best friend fall asleep at his side. He was exhausted, but couldn't find himself falling asleep, as confusion haunted him.  
-  
Dean finally drifted off to sleep at some point of the night, waking up at the break of dawn. The light from the window left the room a light white. Dean looked down to Cas to notice that he was half on top of Dean, his face in the crook of Dean's neck, one of his thighs in between his legs, and his chest half on top of Dean. Cas snuggled in closer, his lips pressing against Dean's neck, and his thigh pressing against Dean's crotch. He drew in a quick breath, trying to calm himself and get rid of his starting erection. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling a solid bulge against his hip, realizing that Cas was hard as well. No, this couldn't happen. Cas was probably hung over, and his erection had nothing to do with him.  
"Cas. Cas, we should probably get up for breakfast or something," Dean suggested, swiping his hand on Cas' back to try and wake him up. Cas shifted, muttering something incoherent under his breath, pulling Dean closer.  
"Cas, wake up man," Dean said impatiently as Cas shifted, pulling his thigh against Dean's crotch again.   
"'M awake," Cas sighed, pulling closer and kissing his neck. Dean moaned, confused at what had gotten into Cas.   
"Cas-"  
Cas pulled away, looking at Dean, his pupils dilated. "Please, Dean," Cas begged. He wanted this more than anything.  
"Do you want this?" Dean asked, scared that this was just for sex.  
"Yes. I told you I love you," Cas confessed, tilting his head to the side. Dean's eyes widened as he took this in, realizing that Cas did love him more than a best friend. He smiled, looking up at Cas.  
"I love you, too," he confessed, feeling beyond happy as Cas smiled brightly at him, bending down to kiss him once again.  
Although Cas got beat up, it was a pretty great start for Dean and Cas.


End file.
